toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CogCity
Writer's disclaimer: I did not write this. This is from Toontowncentral.com. CogCity is one of the fanmade idea of where all the cogs are gathered. Once you have your Bossbot suit complete and a minimum of 110 ''Laff you get a message on your screen that reads. '' Dear, (Toons name). There is a very strange and big object is being picked up on radar. We need you to go to Loony H.Q, So we can figure this out. Thank you. - Councilman Miguel Go to Loony H.Q when there your met by Councilman Miguel. When you meet him, Miguel: Hello! So we have found evidence of something HUGE. However we can't figure it out, if Flippy was back he could help but he's not here. Maybe we can ask Lil Oldman? 'Visit Lil Oldman' Lil Oldman: "So you came to me for this eh? Let's see... Yep that's something alright. Let's see where this is being picked up from. Mt. Doodle? Okay here's what i think. Go to Mt. Doodle and see what's up, if you find anything come back pronto. Oh, here's the secret portal hole to the very first entrance of the snowy wonderland, The Brrrgh." 'Go to Mt. Doodle' Here at Mt. Doodle you come across a Giant Mountain that seems to be endless of size, it is full with snow and it's entrance is The Brrrgh, make sure to buckle up with Swtoon Gear sold at Sweet's Snow Shop located in The Brrrgh! because it's COLD! When you first arrive you see a Mr. Hollywood talking to a Flunky here's what the Cog Translator says. Holly: Why are you even here? Flunky: I heard of a new Location for Cogs. Holly: I don't think this place is meant for you. Go back to Toontown Central. Once there done talking the Flunky? heads your way while the Hollywood is flying away. He spot's you and walk's up to you. He say's "Hey what are you doing here! You have 3 thing's to say. 1) We picked up something at our Radar and i needed to check it out. 2) What's it matter to you Cogs? 3) I wanted to see the view. If you pick 1 the cog will continue to talk, If you pick the others he says "Bah! Time for my Big Promotion!" And then a battle. If you picked 1 he say's. "Oh you must be talking about CogCity. Something YOU can't go in! 1) You can't either 2) We find a way! If you pick 2 he say's "Not if i capture you!" as he summon's Big Cheese's and a battle starts, if you pick 1 he say's "(Sigh) your right, but either way neither of us can get in. I'm heading back to Donald's Dock, I'm not capturing you because your not worth it! When you figure out about CogCity head back to Lil Oldman. 'Return to Lil Oldman' Lil Oldman:'' What?! CogCity?! Im giving you Executive Key to the Council. Go talk to them!'' 'Return to Loony Lab's' Miguel: Ah your back, so what's this report? CogCity?! What's this? Ah a key. Follow me. Follow him up to a locked door and he say's "Head into here with your key. I issued a Emergency Call to the Head's Of The Council. When your in you see a Meeting Table sit in one of the Door's and a timer appears. This is the time until the Head's see you, when they arrive they come in a hidden elevator and they say this. Head Coconuts: So we hear. Toon's will need to partner up to get into CogCity in order to fight the Unknown Boss. Head Lakecress: We hear that you need a type of 2.0 Suit to enter the Head Office. There are Version 2.0 Cogs all in the streets there. You might recover a Suit Part each one, however unlikely. 'Head to CogCity' Inside you see a GIANT version of a Cog H.Q, inside the walls are made of a special type of Marbel Glass. They reflect over the Concrete Brick floors and inside the color's are all gloomy grey. Inside you see a ton of Version 2.0 Cogs, they have new Levels in here so be very cautious. On each Cog Type there are a new Cog. They range from 13-17. *Bossbot: The Overpar - Above The Big Cheese * Lawbot: Lawyer Of Truth - Above Big Wig * Cashbot: The Head Banker - Above Robber Baron * Sellbot: Superior Salesman - Above Mr. Hollywood *'Level 13:' 219 HP, 14-24 Damage''' ' *'Level 14': 238 HP, 15-26 ? Damage *'Level 15:' 253 HP, 18-28 Damage *'Level 16:' 278 HP, 21-30 Damage *'Level 17: '''300 HP, 24-34 Damage There are also Level 8 Gag's the Toon Council made to fend off new Cogs. *Toon-Up: Tightrope, 330 Laff * Trap: Tornado, 300 Damage * Lure: Golden Magnet, 30 Rounds * Sound: Electric Guitar, 170 Damage * Throw: Anniversary Cake, 230 Damage * Squirt: Toonami, 190 Damage * Drop: Giant Cage Of Elephants, 267 Damage When you get your Suit you get to pick a New Cog of a Cog Type. You can't pick from any of the New Cog's of Bossbot Lawbot Cashbot or Sellbot Types. They go from Level 9-50 NOTE: Each President Battle give's a different reward on whatever Type you pick, once you have gotten to Level 50 on one Suit gain another 18 Part's and choose a different type. Now once you have ALL of your 2.0 Suit Part's head into the Station Inside is a Giant Waiting Station that every 5 Minutes a Train comes, at this train a Maximum of 8 Toon's may enter. When you enter the Train you are heading to the President's Office and there are no stop's. Once your on your on. When your arrive you are greeting by a Regular Suited V.P he say's. "Greeting's! Follow me so we can talk to the President." Follow him while he goes to the C.J he say's "Hello. The President is up head, he is talking to the C.E.O now. NOTE: All Bosses are in a Regular Cog Suit. As you head up to them you see the C.E.O and The President talking to each other. The President: Yes however you failed once already, why should we do this? C.E.O: Because if we launch a Assault of Toontown we would win! The President: We cannot do that, we are risking a chance of Toon's raiding our H.Q's and winning for good. C.F.O: C.E.O He said no just go sit down. C.E.O: Bah! Fine! T.P will then notice you, he say's. "Hello, wait... Why are you wearing a Toon head mask? That's right! Because you ARE a Toon!" as he takes off your suit. He says "I have captured your Flippy, you need to fight me to get him back! Flippy in a speaker: HELP TOONS! T.P yells out "ATTACK BOSSES!" At first you must fight Level 13-17 Cog's that come out of a Elevator to your left or right. There are 50 Cog's if you are Level 13-27, 78 if your Level 28-37, 89 if if you are Level 37-49, And if your Level 50 there are 100 Cog's to fight. After them you fight a Suited V.P in a Cog Battle V.P: 500 HP, 30-35 Damage Moves: Super Jump, Gear Shower, Glower Power When you beat him you fight a Suited C.F.O in a Cog Battle C.F.O: 700 HP, 31-36 Damage Moves: Gear Shower, Finance, Safe Toss If you beat him you fight a Suited C.J in a Cog Battle C.J: 770 HP, 32-37 Damage Moves: Throw Book, Contempt, Summons, And now the C.E.O C.E.O: 900 HP, 33-38 Damage Moves: Tee Off, Cart Crush, Club Swing When you fight them you will then need to fight T.P, He then grows X2 Size and gets a power boost. When you are ready to fight get on a Board and start using Cannon's to shoot at him. He will use Jump to try to make you go sad however just jump when he does. Now when he is one Orange he then destroys the Boards and you need to start using Fire Hoses to finish him off to Blinking Red. Once he is he will say "It's time to end this!" and the room starts to shake. A door opens behind T.P and starts to walk away and you need to chase after him because the room is being destroyed. When you finally get to him you and him stop because there is no bridge because it was destroyed, you only have one Birthday Cake left. Hit him with it and he starts exploding and falls off the edge. You put on Propeller Hat's he left and fly to The Presidents Chamber. When your there you rescue Flippy and he say's "Thank you Toon's! You all deserve a SPECIAL reward! They vary from Cog Types so here you can find them in your Rewards Section in your Shticker Book. Bye!" Sellbot Reward: Councilman Call "If you need a extra Toon to help you in battles. You can call a Councilman to assist you. NOTE: You need three or less Toon's to summon one. He/She will last for 7 Rounds." Cashbot Reward: Jellybean Check "You can access these from your Speedchat Bar, they give you 500-1000 Jellybean's each time you use one." Lawbot Reward: Ink Spill "When you use these in battles Ink get's in all Cogs faces so they miss for 3 Rounds and after that do less damage for 2 Rounds." Bossbot Reward: Promotion Demotion "You can use these on a Cog and they will be Raised a Level or be lowered a Level, Example: A Level 7 Head Hunter will be demoted to a Level 6 Downsizer if you use Demote, if you Promote he will be a Level 8 Corporate Raider. When you head back to The Brrrgh you will have a Gear Icon next to your name If it's Bronze that means you completed 10 T.P Battles. If it's Silver that means you completed 50 T.P Battles. If it's Gold that means you completed 100 T.P Battles If it's a Shining Jellybean that means you completed 500 T.P Battles. You can have these disappear by doing this. Click on your Nametag > Select "Rewards" > Press "Don't Show" if you don't want them to show, or press "Show" If you want them to show. NOTE: Only the User has the option to show or don't show Rewards, others cannot disable them for you. Only there self. Category:Locations Category:Fanfictions